Everything's A Game
by tooleeloo
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was granted a full scholarship in one of the most prestigious and elite schools in the city and she couldn't have been any more happier . That is until she gets into a fight with the Queen Bee. To make things worst, the returning rich bad boy;Eric Northman seems to take an interest in her when he uses her as a pawn in his game against the Queen Bee. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there, beautiful people. Thank you for taking a chance to read my story. You make me all giddy inside.**

* * *

Besides True Blood, I've been a huge fan of the show Gossip Girl (I stopped at Season 4), Dangerous Liaisons, and Cruel Intentions. These all inspired this story.

**I own nothing. Which is sad. :c**

"If you look into your textbooks, on the 3rd paragraph…you can see that the people in those times never…" I tried real hard to continue listening; God knows I need to if I wanted to keep my scholarship here.

I sighed. Last night was hectic; the café just had a successful night, but the problem is that we had to fix and clean everything after at 2am. Even if my persistent friend Lafayette told me to get some rest, since it was the first day of school, I didn't listen.

_Oh man, did I regret it. _

I turned my attention to the windows. Looking around the buildings in New York, even if I've been here for a year now, still feels foreign to me. Maybe I need more time to adapt to my surroundings…I don't know.

I used to live in this microscopic town called Bon Temps in Louisiana. A year ago during summer, I received a letter from Griffith School in New York City. We all thought it was some mistake since we've never heard of Griffith School or knew anyone besides Lafayette in New York. But we called him to ask and he swore he didn't have anything to do with it. We even asked Douglas the mailman to confirm it was really for me.

We thought it'd be impolite to open a letter that might not belong to us.

But who else was named Sookie Stackhouse who lived in Bon Temps, Louisiana? _Oh, just me? Well…Okay then._

Imagine my surprise when I read that the school has granted me a full scholarship for the remaining years of my high school. I was going to be a junior during that time and I was completely confused as to why they'd give me such a wonderful opportunity.

I live in a small town, my house is in placed in the middle of nowhere, I go to a public school and my grades were more or less above average. Okay, I was at the top of my class, but it's next to nothing compared to an elite New York school.

Out of all the places to find a kid to grant a scholarship, it had to be me.

I was hesitant at first. I didn't want to leave my Gran alone with my older brother Jason. Not that I didn't trust him, it's just that he can be a handful sometimes and he would rather chase girls rather than stay at home. But my Gran hushed my concerns and encouraged me to go. It was a one in a life offer that I just had to take.

After much research, I found out that it was a prep school. It is one of the most prestigious and elite school in New York. And the students were either sons or daughters of politicians, celebrities, successful businessmen. I was excited and nervous at the same time.

I was excited to see my brother Lafayette again, to be able to travel, to see new places and finally leave Bon Temps, like what every other bright eyed kid dreamed of. Makin' it big. Just what like Lafayette did.

But I was an outsider. I didn't make a lot of friends in my town, while most of them enjoyed playing outside and doing sleepovers; I helped my Gran around the house and buried my nose in a book. Right after school, I'd run home, excited to do my homework.

But maybe _this_ was my second chance. To be a better Sookie. To be someone I've always dreamed about becoming.

I left the following month with tears and snot. Heartbroken that I wouldn't see my family for a long time. But the good news is, I'd be living with another family member, my brother Lafayette. He's been living in New York for three years now, and owns a café below his apartment. He was becoming a real success and I consider him as one of my inspirations considering where he came from.

A long time ago, my Gran was coming home from her weekly book club when she brought Lafayette with her. She introduced Jason and me, and invited him home. I felt sorry for Lafayette when I saw him devour his dinner like he hasn't eaten anything in days.

Which sadly turned out to be true.

His mother had died when he was still a baby and Laf was left in the care of his abusive dad. His dad Mr. Reynolds was relieved of his duties after being permanently injured during a car chase in Shreveport. After that, his dad just drowned his sorrows in alcohol and beat his frustrations out on poor Laf.

Lafayette decided enough was enough when his dad nearly choked him to death. He ran away with only 14 dollars he stole from his dad.

A week after running away, my Gran saw him digging through Mrs. Fortenberry's garbage. After hearing his life story, we were all in tears; even Jason was a little teary-eyed.

My Gran immediately wanted to adopt him and would fight tooth and nail in court if she had to. But it turns out Lafayette's dad was found dead in an alley. He got into a fight that ended badly and was left by his companions to bleed to death. Since there were no other relatives Lafayette knew about, social services pulled some strings and let my Gran adopt him.

We all grew up together like real siblings would. Lafayette was the oldest but he stopped going to school after high school. He worked for 2 years for the Merlottes and got them to invest in his business plans. He then moved to New York and built a thriving café. He bought a building that was only two stories, the first floor was for his café and the second was for a two bedroom apartment that he and I are currently living in. He's lived there for 2 years now, and he was happy as ever.

I was pulled out of my reverie by the sound of the school bell and almost jumped out of my seat to leave the class.

* * *

"God, could Mr. Sanders be anymore boring?" Amelia complained as we both headed to our lockers. "I swear, he's worst than Bill!"

I couldn't suppress my giggles when I saw our classmate, Bill Compton behind her. It looked like he heard what Ames just said and stopped to make his presence known by clearing his throat rather audibly. When she saw Bill standing behind her, letting her know he heard everything, Ames just shot him an irritated glare. "What?"

Bill rolled his eyes at Ames and faced me instead. "Hello Sookie. Since it's the first day of class, I was hoping you and I could meet up sometime to go out." He pleaded with his eyes while Amelia just snorted.

I had to hold back the urge to do the same thing as my best friend. Don't get me wrong, Bill looks like a real good guy, but he isn't my type. And every time he asked for a date or anything that had to do with both of us being alone together I'd always, very kindly say 'no'. His parents came from old money, and he was the son of the mayor. I should be flattered and accept right? No.

Watching a banana peel rot on a sidewalk is more fun than the idea of going out with Bill. The only thing he would talk about is his family and himself.

I needed to give him a gentle yet firm rejection. I didn't want to look rude or mean, Lord knows Gran would would've given me an hour long sermon for my horrible treatment towards poor Bill. "Uh…I…can't." I mumbled stupidly.

But he didn't even look affected and opened his mouth to say something else to get me to agree. _Ugh…_

Luckily, Ames came to my rescue and poked Bill on the chest. "Get a fucking clue, she's not interested. How many times does she have to say it? Go. Away."

For a second, Bill's dark eyes glared at my best friend, then turned his gaze towards me with gentleness. "Well, if you change your mind then, Sweetheart, you can call me." He gave me a stiff smile and kissed my hand before walking away.

I fought myself not to flinch when he kissed my hand. But the cringe that was evoked by Bill calling me 'sweetheart' was unstoppable. "Thanks Amelia." I sighed as I opened my locker and shoved my books in.

"No biggie, it's not your fault your so nice and a 'sweetheart'." I shivered again at the word 'sweetheart'. Eck.

She grinned and looped her arms around me after I closed my locker. We were heading to her limo when my phone rang. "Laf made a new frap. Wanna check it out?" I relayed the message I got to Amelia.

She got in the car and I followed. "Sure. Y'know I love Lala's drinks!" She clapped and dug through her bag to bring out her mirror. She was fixing her red hair and put more mascara to accentuate her green almond shaped eyes.

I laughed when I realized she was prepping herself to meet our new waiter, Tray. The first time Ames saw him, I thought she was going to drool. She laughed with me and I told her all about the details I knew about him.

We've been best friends for a year now; we first met when she saw me reading a book her father had written. One of the perks of being in this school is meeting the child of your idols.

We were quite the opposite. She was outgoing and free spirited while I was conservative and introverted. She was tall and slender, had red hair and green eyes, while I was petite and I had an 'hourglass figure' (that's what Ames told me).

But what really made our friendship work was that she was down-to-earth and always said what was in her mind. Sometimes she forgets her filter, but still, I respect that.

* * *

"Sook! Wake up. You're going to be late for your _second day _at school." Lafayette informed me as he started shaking me to wake up.

I groaned. I looked at my alarm clock and stared at Lala silently asking what was happening. Lafayette gave me an exasperated look and it took me a while to understand. I sat up. "Shit!"

"Language. You better watch it." He cackled. "I packed you some breakfast. Now get off your butt and get ready."

I didn't hear my alarm. Just what I needed.

* * *

I was running past through the school's gates and into the parking lot when I checked my watch. _ShitShitShit!_ I was already 5 minutes late. It wouldn't be a big deal if my first class was with Mrs. Cartwright, she was strict and snooty. She _loved_ to humiliate anyone who gave her a chance.

I was almost halfway through the parking lot when a car almost hit me. The tires screeched and I shrieked out of surprise. I stopped dead and glared at the driver. It was useless since I couldn't see his or her face behind the windshield that well. But I could see that the owner of the car was filthy rich. The car was a sleek and gorgeous, shiny candy red corvette.

But whoever the driver was hadn't even bothered to get out to see if I was okay. Pretentious asshole.

I begrudgingly picked up the books I dropped when the idiot behind the wheel tooted his horn at me!

I crossed my arms and stared down at the driver. How fucking rude! I didn't give a hovering crap if I was late, this person needed to learn manners. The blaring of the horns stopped and I saw the driver's door open.

What I saw came out of the car stopped me short. A pair of long legs shot out and the man who owned them got out. He was _really_ tall and handsome at that. He had short carefully gelled blond hair, a strong jaw, a body that Amelia and I would've swooned about, but it was his piercing dark blue eyes that got my attention the most.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He snarled and stomped towards me.

_Well, hello to you too._

**A/N: So…what'd ya'll think? Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OA/N: Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate every one of them. This might be a little OOC for most characters. Well, to be realistic (in a fictional world), they're young and they're just starting in the world. I'm trying my best to convey their real character. I hope to not disappoint any of you.**

Which reminds me, all the mistakes are mine.

* * *

**EPOV**

It has been way too long since I have been in New York. _Way too long_…

I've lived most of my childhood life in my homeland Stockholm, Sweden. I love it there. And at the age of 11, our family moved to New York. I, at first was upset. My whole life started in Sweden, and now I had to move to US.

My family owns companies and businesses around the country and decided to expand. My father, Godric Northman was the sole heir to the family's Northman Empire. And if he retired, I'd be next in line to succeed over our businesses. Sounds like the fucking royalty right?

Ever since my grandfather, Appius Northman started a construction company and when it grew abundantly, he started investing on different companies. Eventually he created an empire of his own. He felt like he had built his own kingdom and wanted his future successors to have a good image and to be trained and taught of becoming the proper Northman man.

As kids, my cousins and I would visit our grandparents' home for the holidays, he usually scared the living shit out of me. He was strict and severe. He would always find something to criticize about everything we did. He raised his sons harshly. Made everything a competition and a race. He even made them compete against each other. His wife and my grandmother; Agnea simply agreed and never fought with Appius how he raised their children. But it was her who comforted them after he had punished them, it was her who gave them love and care. If it wasn't for her, they would've ended broken, numb and inhuman. But the three sons never stopped looking for acceptance and love from Appius. Even as a kid, I could see the fear and nervousness of my father and uncles around Appius as they would approach him.

And when he was about to chose who would his next successor be, he chose my father; Godric. Everyone was shocked since my dad was the youngest of three sons. But Appius enlightened them of his decision that only Godric had the strong potential and remarkable determination. But what he admired most about his youngest son was that when it was needed, he was manipulative and ruthless. For the first time, I saw Appius crack a smile.

It chilled me to the bone.

It wasn't something my father was proud of. He loved his brothers and would never want anything bad to happen to their strong bond. My two uncles were humiliated and almost immediately hated dad. It broke our family and yet, Appius didn't care. His empire was more important.

Dad didn't want that to happen to me and decided that I should be an only child. My parents swore that they would never raise me, like how Appius did to his own sons.

I grew up in a fairly normal childhood. Even if my uncles hated my father, my cousins and I would spend time playing around after school. At that age, we never really understood what the tension between our families was. But behind closed doors, it was a silent and hidden war between our fathers.

My parents were honest to me, but strategically so. They would only tell me what I needed to hear. I was grateful for that. I didn't need bullshit if I wanted to win and take over after my father. But it was all Appius decision.

So far, he favored me most.

But I didn't know if I would be happy about that yet. I didn't want to be liked by someone as cold hearted as he. But knowing now, I have to be cold, ruthless and manipulative if I wanted to make my Father proud. Maybe it was a Northman thing, when you crave for your own father's approval.

I knew I had my dad's already, but I want to prove to him that I can make it in his world.

_And I have to win his trust back._

* * *

Griffith School, it feels different now from the last I've been here. I drove up towards the school's parking lot and saw a clear space for a parking lot. As I drove past a sharp curve, I almost hit someone. And it was a girl who screamed.

_Shit._ _Not today. Not fucking _today.

I cursed several more profanities. I started to get out of the car when I saw that she was just in shock and seemed okay. _Good._

The girl was in the school's uniform and it looked like it was two sizes too big for her. Her hair was long and it almost covered her whole face. She wore thick glasses and seemed to be flustered as she began to pick up her things.

"Hurry the fuck up…" I whispered as she was getting everything on the ground. Jesus she's slow. My spot would've been taken already. I honked the horn and she was again startled.

Okay, that was an asshole move. But I didn't have the time to wasting my time.

The blondie apparently didn't like it and decided to glare at me and crossed her arms. I seriously do not want to deal with a spoiled daddy's girl. God knows I've dealt with them for far too long.

I gave up and got out of the car to deal with the fucking bratty princess. I stormed towards her in an attempt to intimidate her. "What the fuck is your problem?"

She seemed shocked at my outburst. Good. She seemed as though she was about to run.

But was I proven wrong when she took an angry step closer to me. She got up in my face and I noticed her eyes. They were filled with so much fire and intensity, I couldn't look away. _What it the fuck? _

"My problem?!" She asked as she poked me in the chest repeatedly. "_You_ should know since you almost ran me over! And y'know what? I didn't even mind that you didn't even check up on me, but you had the gall to honk your horn at me! THAT'S my fucking problem!" She huffed and I become aware of her cheeks reddening after her fit. _Adorable._

She must've noticed I've been quiet for too long that she stepped backwards. _Get it together, Northman. _After internally punching myself in the gut for acting like such a pussy I decided to diffuse the situation by using a different approach. I turned on my charm and practically purred, "You're right. I was being an asshole. I apologize…sincerely." _God that was painful._

She snorted in reply and rolled her eyes at me. _Bitch._ "Whatever, I'm already late."

Before I could stop her, she took off and I had to chuckle. Well, that was certainly…interesting.

As I walked down the hallways, the feeling of nostalgia crept up on me. It was only a year and yet, I felt as if I haven't been here for years. Probably because I wasn't the same person as I was a year ago.

I was more open and free spirited. And I was too damn trusting. A mistake I was not about to make again. Ever.

When I reached my classroom, I checked my watch and saw that I was already seven minutes late. No matter. I opened the door and noticed two things. Mrs. Cartwright humiliating someone again. And the girl I almost ran over.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading everybody. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. I just wanted to show Eric's side. I promise there will be more E/S interaction in the next one. **

**I'd love to hear what you think about the chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just realized that the unedited chapter was posted and I am so sorry for letting you guys read the horrible grammar. I was up all night trying to post as fast as I could.**

**Anyways, here's a slightly better version. I know there are some mistakes that I have overlooked here and I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

**SPOV**

_Maybe Mrs. Cartwright won't even see me?_

Taking another breath, I slowly opened the door, hoping that I wouldn't be heard and be invisible. Once I've gotten inside, I wasn't even noticed by her. She was too busy yapping about her lesson and writing something on the blackboard.

"Well…Well…_Well,_ Ms. Stackhouse! So nice of you to come to our class!" I slightly jumped at her shrill voice and closed the door completely.

_Shit. _

Turning around, I expected the worst from her and mentally prepared myself for it. She was grinning like a cat eating a canary. "Good Morning, Mrs. Cartwright. I apologiz—"

She put a hand to stop me, pointed at the space next to her and crossed her arms. For half a second, one side of her lip twitched upwards. _Contempt._

I sighed, walking over to the spot and watched as my classmates were trying to either hide their smiles or their laugh. I searched the room for Ames and she was looking back at me with worry. _Here we go…_

**oOoOoOo**

I surreptitiously checked my watch and read that it had only been a minute since she started her lectures. Lectures about how I will never amount to anything, how my tardiness is a reflection of my character, and other things I just had to block out before I could start tearing up in front of everybody.

That's just something Mrs. Cartwright was hoping for. And I'd be damned if I ever gave her that satisfaction.

She had humiliated a lot more before me. She made several girls cry, made some of them run out of the room, hell, she even made one boy cry.

Unless your parents are rich, famous and/or powerful, you will never be safe from her torturous lectures and shrill voice.

I counted the seconds and stared at the windows instead, a better view than Mrs. Cartwright wrinkly old face. Hers was better viewed from a far or not at all.

It wasn't this hard back home. I miss my home and my family in there. Sure, the teachers got mad and gave sermons of their own, but it wasn't this degrading. My Gran always taught me to stand and speak up for myself. To never let anyone bring me down.

But like most of us, we were too scared to speak up. She held a high position in the school, her opinions will always be put into better consideration than yours.

Just then I heard the door open and I was completely grateful for the intruder. Without any thought, I gasped rather audibly which made everyone looked to who it was. It was the guy who almost ran me over. Strolling in the room like he owned the damn place.

Hell, he was filthy rich, he might as well have. His presence commanded everyone's attentions as he stared right at me and Mrs. Cartwright.

He wasn't wearing the school's uniform; he was sporting a casual grey v-neck shirt, leather jacket, boots and jeans. I internally rolled my eyes but was slightly more grateful at the intrusion.

Sophie Anne, the Ice Queen Bee, reacted first by standing up abruptly. "Eric!" Her hands were put in front of her and she took a step back. Her face and body language showed all the signs of fear. _Fear?_

The Queen Bee(tch), was afraid? Of the tall blond guy named Eric?

She shook her head, composed herself and smiled. "You're…here."

It was Clancy who responded next, "Alright! Northman's back!" He raised his hands above his head and started doing fist pumps. _Oh Clancy…_

_Wait a minute! Is he…_The Effing _Eric Northman? The upcoming owner of the Northman Empire? _

I looked around the room, everyone seemed to have had quite a reaction from Eric's arrival but it was Pam's reaction or lack of that got me curious. She didn't turn around to see who it was. And she looked almost as though she was happy about it. No…elated even.

He ignored everybody. Eric was still staring at us and when our eyes met and I swear, I felt my heart stop.

I turned my gaze at Mrs. Cartwright, who looked as if she was blushing. _What in the fuck?_ I heard his boots' slow and languid steps towards us. And I had to squelch down the butterflies in my stomach. Eric stopped until he was right in front of me.

_Was I was in the mercy of Eric Fucking Northman?_

But I wasn't about to back down now. I glared at him as he smirked down at me, silently challenging each other.

It took a few seconds before he switched his attentions to our teacher. "Hello again, Mrs. Cartwright."

"Hello to you too…Mr. Northman." She was gushing. I rolled my eyes before I could really stop myself. "So nice to see you again. Welcome back." She lightly touched his arm then smiled.

"It's good to be back." He then, just now, gazed at the classroom around him. "I'm sorry if we were late, this girl and I had a slight accident coming here. It was my entire fault, really." He mentioned casually. Hardly even sorry. _Ass._

She had a giggle fit, which made me cringe especially with her pithy voice, and she accidentally snorted. I had to cover my mouth before I could've laughed out loud.

She glared at me and I knew I was in trouble again, before she could even open her mouth, Eric cleared his throat. We both looked at him.

"Hmm, I guess I _can_ let you both go unpunished knowing that you two had reasonable excuses. Are you okay?" She only asked him.

Eric grinned triumphantly and nodded.

"But don't let it happen again. Both of you may take your seats." She smiled and hadn't even bothered asking me about my well being. _Gosh, is everybody being a bitch today?_

Eric and I nodded in agreement and she twirled her chubby little finger indicating we take our seats. Both us followed and turned around to look for chairs. Northman got the chair two seats behind me and shooed away Benjamin. Poor guy looked like he was about to crap himself and left in a hurry to get another place to sit on.

I got my notes and pen out, when my phone beeped and I checked it when our teacher wasn't looking.

_From: Amelia :)_

_Holy shit Sook! You were in an accident? You ok?_

I was touched that Amelia even asked. It seems like everyone lacked genuine concerns these days. I looked across the room and nodded back at Ames. She smiled and fired another text.

_From: Amelia :)_

_DETAILS! TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT AFTER CLASS._

Despite my crappy mood, I smiled. Putting my phone back I proceeded to listen to Mrs. Cartwright's lessons.

But for the life of me, I just couldn't. It felt as if someone was watching my every move. I hesitantly looked back and was immediately put under the gaze of his haunting blue eyes.

I looked away at once and continued listening, hoping to drown out the loud thumping sounds my heart kept making. I couldn't. My mind kept drifting off to _him._

**oOoOoOo**

"And your papers are due next week!" Mrs. Cartwright announced after she had just dismissed us. I was packing up my things and heading out as the last person to leave. But was stopped when our teacher called me.

"Miss Stackhouse. A word."

_Not again._ I sighed before turning around to face her. She was grinning and hid none of her satisfaction as she spoke of my punishment for being late. I didn't hide my scowl this time and left the room without another word.

Of course Northman just leaves with a slap to the wrist; every rich socialite gets away with pretty much anything. In here, it doesn't matter if you are the in the top of the class or if you behaved like a saint, the only thing that matters is how rich, famous or powerful your parents are.

I was practically stomping to my locker. Amelia was waiting for me by my locker. It took her one look at me to know what had happened with Mrs. Cartwright. She sighed and shook her head. Looping her arm around mine she led the way as we walked to our next class.

**oOoOoOo**

"Are you gonna eat that?" Alcide nudged me before taking my last piece of my chocolate cake. It was an easy target for him to steal since he was perched on our table, with his feet on the bench next to me.

I smacked his arm away and snatched it from him "Yes! It's mine!"

He laughed and rubbed his arm. "Geez Stackhouse! Will you relax? You've been staring at your food for a long time I thought you didn't want it."

I stuck my tongue at him and rolled my eyes. "I've had a lot of things to deal with okay?"

He snickered and petted my head. "You're such a drama queen. I was there. It wasn't _that_ bad."

Ignoring him, I turned to Ames who was busy talking to Tray in Alcide's phone. "Ames, Alcide's bugging me again." I whined helplessly as he then got my cake.

In the short times Amelia chatted with Tray, he mentioned his good friend Alcide, who was also attending Griffith. It didn't take long for Ames to coax Alcide to ask for Tray's number. She didn't want to come of desperate if she asked Tray's number that fast. So she went with a less desperate approach.

We've been classmates with Alcide for more than a year now, but we haven't really talked until now, surprisingly he was funny and friendly. He was one of the jocks. Tall, muscular, black hair and brown warm eyes. Ruggedly handsome. He's a good looking, kind and gentle giant.

Ames gave me a pleading look to be patient, and passed her cake to Alcide to fend him off. I chuckled and looked around.

We were in the garden, a bunch of us sat there for lunch. It was no surprise that Eric was seated in the popular table with Sophie and her minions. Sophie was practically draping herself over Eric while Pam, who was seated at his right hardly hid her face of disgust at her.

I couldn't really read his face expression, but he was ignoring Sophie. I could've laughed at Sophie's desperate attempts for his attentions. Pam gave him a look and rolled her eyes. _Interesting…_

Pamela and Sophie loathed each other, when both were in the same class they either ignore each other or get into a fight. That made me make like Pam more.

But what was with Eric that made them two get together? Pam looked happy when Eric arrived. Real happy. Were they together? Or are they best friends? Or maybe Eric and Sophie are together? _Why do _I _even care?_

I mentally slapped myself silly and decided to look away before anyone would think I was stalking him, I mean, I was kind of staring for a long time. But before I could, Eric looked straight at me. I couldn't read his expression, but his eyes felt so intense. I wanted to look away, should have, but I couldn't and I didn't.

I sat there frozen looking like a fool, just willing myself to look away. He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, like he was curious about something.

"Uhh…Sookie?" Startled, I quickly turned around to see both Alcide and Amelia giving me looks. I guess they saw the whole stare-off contest.

Ames raised an eybrow, while Alcide shrugged and continued slurping his drink. _Gross. _

Knowing the look my bestfriend was giving me, I knew she wanted to hear the story now. In the hopes of shooing Alcide away without looking ungrateful she spoke up, "Well, thanks Cid for your help!" Ames clapped her hands together as she gave him his phone back.

Alcide merely nodded, stood up and smiled at both us. He patted my shoulder while responding, "Sure thing. Anytime. See you guys around." He looked down at me for a moment and walked away.

I turned around just in time to see Amelia's inquiry face. "So…Details."

I took a breath and told her everything about the incident with Eric Northman. She gasped and started giggling. "Wow. He had a bitch fit. I'd be scared if I were you."

I rolled my eyes and finally asked, "What's with him anyway?"

Amelia took a deep breath which only meant I was about to hear a very long story. "Eric's family owns a bunch of estates, hotels, and restaurants."

"The Northman Empire?"

She nodded and continued, "He's the party god. The typical play boy/bad boy." She pursed her lips toward Pam, "Pamela Ravenscroft is his bestfriend for a long time. But they're like brother and sister to each other."

"Wait, Pam doesn't look like the kind to party." Pamela Ravenscroft, the not-so-typical Upper East girl. She's stylish, sophiscated and elegant. She came from London. Her mom is a fashion designer and her father owns a Multinational jewelry and Silverware Corporation. She's a wannabe's dream of a best friend.

But she hardly spoke to anyone and I just assumed she had friends outside of school.

"She used to. Like a lot. They were quite the duo when it came to pushing someone down the social ladder or having epic parties. They used to be on top. And Sophie was just pathetically following them around like a lapdog last year."

"So what happened?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Eric just left. For a year. Pam stopped the parties and although she wasn't the official Queen Bee but she was treated like one, but whatever her position was she stepped down willingly. When Sophie's father won the elections, and became the mayor, plus the fact that the Northman and Ravenscroft are out, Sophie then took the chance and became the new Queen Bee."

"But now that Eric's back…who knows?" I offered.

I contemplated on it for a moment, Pam hardly spoke to me, the few times she did was her asking me if she could sit next to me when I'm in the library. Ames later told me it was her usual table. She usually made everyone move but me. But I liked her way more than Sophie Anne.

Ames snickered to her coffee after taking a sip. "Sophie looked almost like she was about to shit herself when she saw Eric. Maybe we'll finally be able to witness a dethroning." Her eyes darkened. "About fucking time."

I knew she was thinking back to what Sophie did. I couldn't really fault Ames for her eagerness to see Sophie Anne fall.

**oOoOoOo**

"You sure you want to do it alone? I can help." Amelia asked me for the nth time as we stopped in front of the classroom.

I laughed and crossed my arms. "No. I know you're trying to avoid your family dinner. You have to go."

"That's not my only reason, Sook. I really wanna help."

She looked genuinely hurt by my accusation and I immediately had to explain, "I didn't mean it that way. Ames, your family hardly see you, go spend time with them."

"Ugh. Fine." She huffed and I laughed again. "But if my Uncle Jonah brags about his trips around the world, I swear I am going to punch myself in the face just to knock myself out."

We said our goodbyes and she left begrudgingly. I entered the class expecting to see Mrs. Cartwright, instead I saw a tall figure casually leaning on the wall across me.

Despite the butterflies fluttering around my stomach, I was soon filled with irritation. "What are you doing here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

Before he spoke up, I asked, "Mrs. Cartwright punished you too?"

His eyebrows shot up. "What? No. She wouldn't dare." The smugness in his face and voice completely annoyed me.

I walked to get the paper piled on the desk and started sorting them. "Typical. You rich entitled assholes get whatever you want."

I heard him walk towards me and asked, "What did you say?" He looked slightly amused and smirked.

"You heard me." I huffed and started putting them in two piles. "Again, what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"To see you."

My eyes shot up to his. "What?"

He smirked and volleyed back, "You heard me."

I sighed and demanded, "Why?"

Instead of answering he moved to my side and leaned on the desk. I moved away slightly, intimidated of how he was so close. "Sookie, right?"

Surprised must've been evident on my face, since he grinned again. "Yeah."

"I'd like to apologize. Sincerely this time. I should've been more concerned over your safety and I'm sorry."

I held up a hand to stop him and smiled, "You don't have to. We're good. I saw how you were struggling to apologize. Like you were in serious pain or something."

He chuckled again, and I was starting to like it. _Snap out of it Sookie! _"Am I that easy to read?" He asked and scooted closer to me.

I didn't move away this time. "No. You're actually harder to read than the others. You've got a great poker face."

"Harder to read than the others?"

"I can read micro expressions and body language." I shrugged and continued, "I'm one of those natural readers of those kinds of things. Then I researched and learned more about it. Back home, they call me the 'telepath'." I smiled at him only to see him with a faraway look even if his gaze was on me.

When I waved a hand over his, he finally focused. "Interesting."

"Not really." After piling the papers into three, I grabbed the other boxes when Eric's hand landed on top of mine. I felt something like an electric jolt ran through my arm but I kept my face passive like nothing happened. "What?" I asked, hating how it sounded like I was breathless.

Eric's eyes bore into mine before giving me a blinding award winning smile. "Go out with me."

* * *

**A/N:Guess who's a fan of the show 'Lie to me'? ;)**

**Thanks for reading.** **Mistakes are all mine. ****I own nothing.**

**I'd love to read what you all think about this. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

_She _was intriguing. She was brutal and honest and she stood her ground…it was surprisingly refreshing.

Pam called me on my bullshit all the time and that was why we're still best friends. When I first moved into New York, everybody had treated me like an ordinary child. It was wonderful.

Back in Sweden, I was treated with fame and cautious care by the people around me. And when I'm not being pampered, I was under the eyes of my uncles and grandfather; Appius.

While most would've wanted to be popular in my age that time, I was content with being known as the 'new kid'. I had real friends and a best friend who'd put me back to my place when I was being shitty.

It lasted for a year. When news had gotten out that my father's companies had broken into success more than 90% of the businesses in the country. So, of course everything had changed.

Pam had acted like nothing had happened. But my friends had acted differently. Ever since then, I've made a filter of my own. I'd act like a total asshole and treat them like shit. Anyone who weren't too chicken shit to be honest was true enough of a friend. Everyone else who can't stand up himself, were kicked off or were merely tolerated for their uses.

Pam and I have had a lot of good times playing with most of the kids who wanted to join our clique. It was mean of us, I know, but this was the way that we created to know who were true and loyal.

And it had been a long time since I have found a person who could've done what that girl had done to me. From the surprised look I saw from her expression and the hint of recognition in the next after hearing my name, she may have not known me at first. I suppressed the disappointment in my gut of knowing that again, she was like the others. I have had high hopes for since she didn't look like she was one of our kinds here in Griffith.

But once again, this girl managed to surprise me when I walked in front of her; she was challenging me with a stare-off. How cute.

I stopped eye contact with her, when I finally noticed Mrs. Cartwright.

It didn't take long for me to convince our teacher; Olivia Cartwright to let me and her go. That old hag has been crushing on me since I was a sophomore.

We were asked to take our seats and I chose the one next to Pam. She looked at me with her legendary poker face, but her eyes shone with genuine happiness. I nodded in acknowledgement and smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pam slapped my arm and whispered, "Quit staring at Stackhouse, Eric. _You're_ creeping _me_ out." Mrs. Cartwright paused in her lecture and looked at both of us. I smiled innocently and she blushed, continuing her lecture.

"That's her name, Stackhouse? What's her first name?" I turned my attention to Pam who was now filing her nails.

Without looking she continued filing her nails. "It's Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse."

"No, seriously. What is it?" Pam spared me a serious look. "Sookie? Don't tell me it's spelled like cookie, too?" I asked amusingly.

My smile faltered for a fraction when she quirked an eyebrow in reply affirming my guess that her name really is spelled like that.

"What kind of name is that?"

She looked away from her nails and replied exasperatedly, "A name from the south. What's up with you Northman? She's not even your type."

"I like her." She didn't look surprised but kept quiet. "Look at her; she's dressed like she really is here to go to school."

"That's because maybe, she's not here to impress anybody. She's not one of us." She stood up just as everybody else and when the bell rang. I stood up and left, but glanced at _Sookie _before leaving the room. I heard Mrs. Cartwright call her back in. I knew what that meant. A punishment.

I stayed a bit longer and overheard them talking. I guess Sookie's getting the Cartwright treatment. Before I could even interrupt, I heard angry steps coming my way and I stepped away quickly; hiding, knowing Sookie was on her way. I panicked. _What the fuck?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

During lunch time when Pam asked me, "Where should we go? I heard our good friend Belo is has a new restaurant. It's just near—"

"No, were going to sit at our old table." I interrupted and moved towards the school's garden. Despite her obvious bewilderment she still followed.

"But Eric, we don't sit there anymore. Remember? You said so yourself. It's lame. Only wannabes want to sit there now."

We kept on walking until I sat on the table in the middle of the school's garden. Everyone kept gaping at us. But I just kept searching for Sookie. However she was no where to be found. I barked for Sebastian and ordered him to get my food; Pam rolled her eyes and asked him to get her usual order. A Tazo Green Tea Frappuccino Blended Crème and a blueberry muffin. I scoffed at the thought that even after a year, she still orders her typical food. But it was a reprieve to think that not everything in here has changed drastically. I wouldn't need to adjust tactics and I could get back up in control in no time.

_It's good to be king._

When she waved Sebastian away, she turned around to look at me, "Aren't you worried that he might come back with spit in our food?"

"He wouldn't dare. He's too scared to even try. The day that he'd spit or do something worse in our food, is the day I might respect him." I shrugged and looked around again.

Then Sookie exited the school's canteen holding a tray loaded with a slice of chocolate cake, a plate of carbonara, a few garlic breads and bottled water.

It was a nice surprise to see her eating what she wanted, I like a girl with curves rather than skin and bones, y'know? Even though I couldn't really see that much of her figure as I wanted to, her uniform left everything to the imagination, but from past experiences, I can see her breasts were perky and bountiful, and her knee high socks covered legs were shapely.

Her red headed friend followed while she was busy talking with Alcide. They all sat down at the table directly in front of us. Alcide took the seat next to Sookie, and I bit back the unwanted jealousy rising in me. Were they a couple?

_Why in the fuck do I give a shit?_

"Seriously? You make me sit here in the garden with fucking butterflies hovering around me just so you can fucking stalk Sookie?" Pam exclaimed irritably and stood up.

Sebastian then stole that moment to bring us our food; he was sweating his face off and put our food in front of us. "Will that be all Eric and Pam?" I nodded and watched him smile from ear-to-ear and walk away.

"This is just a show for the others to see that we're in charge now." I shrugged. "Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "To talk to her. Might as well do it for you while you look for your balls."

"Pamela. Don't." I growled and she stopped before she even started walking. "She's mine to pursue." I hadn't intended to sound so harsh, but it just happened.

Her eyes widened and stared at me incredulously but I made no move to apologize. "I was just kidding." She defended weakly and sat down next to me. Her eyes were watery when she held my hand. "What in the fuck happened to you last year?"

It was the first time she approached the subject. We've always been avoiding this conversation for about 3 months when I was finally able to communicate with her. Maybe it was the time to tell her.

I sighed and moved my hand away from her. It was just weird that we were 'opening up to each other'. That wasn't our thing. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me." Pam continued to push and I smiled weakly, both despising and admiring the fact that she was willful as me.

"You remember my grandfather Appius, right?"

She nodded, "How could I forget? He's the scariest fucker I've ever laid eyes on."

"Well, yeah, he found out about Nora."

She gasped. "Ho…how did he found out?" I kept silent. "Sophie did it. Didn't she? That fucking bitch."

"We have to let her think we still don't know who caused all this. Make her think that what she did to me wasn't that big of a deal, and that she might think it was what it was really was. Not a big deal."

"Eric, she may have not known what had happened to you afterwards, but that bitch has to pay. Right now. I can still see you're hurting. Whatever happened to you last year changed you. You have to tell me what happened."

I was tired with this Oprah episode, "In due time, Pammy." Using her old nickname her father called her when she was younger; I smiled after seeing her face morph from genuine concern to pure irritation.

She pushed me away and snorted. "Ugh, do not call me that again. Ever. If anyone else heard you, I will rip your balls off."

"That's better. You know I love it more when you're cold and heartless." I kissed her cheek before sipping her coffee. "What happened last year that I should be informed about?"

Knowing that I wanted a change of subject, she backed off and enlightened me. "After you forced me to step down before leaving for Sweden, Sophie immediately stepped in as the Queen. Just what you wanted. Bill Compton's dad won and is now the mayor. But Sophie Anne's father might run for mayor this year." This was good, if I had a way to destroy Sophie and her family this way would be the best one yet. "Everyone wants to see her fall Eric, Sophie has been putting everybody down. They're just waiting for someone to do it themselves."

I nodded and grimaced when I saw who was walking to us. Fucking Sophie Anne Leclerq.

"Eric! It's so nice to see you." She immediately sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist. I stifled the urge to push her away, but again, I had to act like nothing happened. Her minions came rushing in sitting across us, almost blocking my view of Sookie.

But to my surprise she looked at me, her eyes were still as captivating as before. I held eye contact, relishing in the newfound idea that somewhere hidden beneath that hair, eyeglasses and oversized uniform was a feisty little minx inside. And I know I'm going to have a hell of a time finding out for myself.

_I can't wait._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What're your plans this evening?" I asked Pam when I walked her to her limo after our last class.

She tilted her head and smiled dreamily. "I'm going on a date with Daniela."

I frowned. "I'm back; we're not going out tonight?"

Pam frowned and sat down in her limo, looking up at me. "You said you were going out to come back yesterday. I even set up a date in our favorite club with the twins."

I groaned. "My flight got delayed."

"Well, I'm not changing plans with you tonight. Daniela and I haven't seen each other in almost a week."

"Is her parents _that_ strict not to let her go outside and play doctor with you?"

"Oh, no, she's in a catholic boarding school. She breaks out once in a while for me."

"Nice." I grinned and closed the door for her. I waved as her limo drove off.

Well shit, guess I'm going nowhere. My first night in New York and I have no plans. Can this get anymore pathetic?

I spun around to my car, when I see Mrs. Cartwright carrying a few boxes to the entrance and I moved to help her. Just then I remembered Sookie was getting her punishment tonight. Perhaps if I help her, she might warm up to me. After Cartwright's giggle fit she let me carry them into her class.

"Thank you Mr. Northman." She gushed as I followed her and dropped the boxes near her writing table. She strolled towards her seat behind the desk. "I've been so tired walking around."

"No problem." I made a show of glancing around the boxes before striding to the front of the desk. "Looks like someone is getting a punishment here."

"Oh, well, this student deserved it." She was guarding the information from me. _Huh…_

Keeping my face appear unaware, I asked, "Really? Now what did he or _she_ do?"

Her eyes darted around the room and sat down. "The student came in late. And I—"

"Would this be the same girl, who came in late with me? Miss Stackhouse right?"

She nodded in defeat and smiled stiffly. "Thank you for your help Mr. Northman."

"You're welcome." I smiled charmingly hoping to lure her out so I can have some alone time with Sookie. "Say, you look a little tired, Mrs. Cartwright."

She sighed, closing her eyes and put a hand on her chest sliding it across her drooping cleavage. _Gross…_ "Ooh, I might need a few rests, that's all."

"Well then, let me handle the Stackhouse girl."

Her eyes opened and tried to look like she really was thinking about it for a moment. "I don't think so…"

"Oh, I insist." I helped her stand up with ease and practically pushed her way out. Mrs. Cartwright looked like she wanted to say something but I shut the door before she could've.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The moment she entered the class and found me there, was funny. Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly agape. When I was trying my best to stay in her good side, she was being defensive. But it wouldn't be as fun if she was as easy as the others to sway.

And when she told me she read micro expressions and body language (something I have read before), it was then that I realized how valuable she can be when I take down Sophie. It was perfect. She waved a hand to my face to get my attention, when I focused on her she went back to her work nonchalantly. Putting a hand over hers so I could at least have a minute of her time, I felt an electric jolt run through my fingers to my whole body.

"Go out with me." We stared at each other for a long time, with our hands still like that.

Sookie titled her head and narrowed her eyes at me, before pursing her lips together. "No." Pulling her hand away she continued working.

"No?" I asked incredulously and she nodded. "Why?"

"That was the crappiest way to ask a girl out Eric. You can't just command me to go out with you." She rolled her eyes and I had to laugh. She swirled around to stare at me and I had to stop.

"Don't flatter yourself, Sookie. I was merely asking you to go out with me for a talk."

She blushed in several shades of pink then red. _Delectable._ "Oh…"

"I have a proposition for you. But I'd rather we talk somewhere else. You know where North Hotel is right?" She nodded. "I'll meet you at the entrance at 7:00 tonight, then?"

"Uh no. We're going to my house."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're house?"

"Before you get any ideas mister, my brother owns a café. I have work there. But you can drop by. These are my terms."

"Okay." I smiled despite keeping a cool façade. "How about I help you here and I can drive you there?"

Sookie thought about it for a moment while she chewed her lips. Like everything she did so far, I had a hard time controlling myself not to jump her. She was in her own way adorable and warm. _And_ she had a feisty side. It was ridiculous, Sookie wasn't even trying and she was dressed like a woman thrice her age. To say that I was confused is an understatement. "It doesn't sound like there's a downside to this. Alrighty then."

I grinned while doing a victory cry in my head. This wasn't exactly my plan tonight but it was better than anything else. So far…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After an hour of helping Sookie out, with the occasional small talk, I knew a few things about her and she had finally warmed up to me.

When we were down, she gathered her things and I walk her to my car. She huffed when I opened the car door for her and she sat down. Clearly not loving my baby after this morning's incident. As I drove towards her neighborhood, I noticed a two storey building. The first floor was decorated in a simple yet charming little café, and the sign on top of the door; Elysian was written in a beautiful script. The second floor, I guess was their home.

"Here we are. But I should warn you, when you meet my brother, don't be too shocked and I apologize in advance if he says something that's way too personal or embarrassing."

I laughed and parked the car in front of the café. "I've dealt with a lot of people, all kinds of them. I know how to handle them."

She sighed, "You haven't met _Laf_ yet." I chuckled and got out of the car. I jogged towards her car door, offering my hand. She took it hesitantly and again, that same electric bolt ran through us. I say us, since I noticed her surprised expression just as I had felt it. When I closed the door, I see her cringe. Before I could ask, I heard a man shouting.

"Sook! You didn't tell me you got a new beau! Wooh child! He is gaw-geous!" A black guy who looked to be in his 20's came out of the building, wearing  
an apron, golden chain necklace and hoop earrings, make-up and sass. I liked him instantly. I smirked at him and moved to introduce myself, but Sookie  
held onto my arm.

Sookie's face was priceless, and blushed harder than I have ever seen her blush. "Eric, meet my brother, Lafayette."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I've been updating really late. Our exams just finished and I've just been having a few cases of writer's block. But I decided to write a longer chapter for you guys after re-writing it over and over again. **

**Thank you for every review you guys gave me. I love it and they all inspire me greatly. **

**The mistakes are all mine.  
**

**I own nothing.**

**Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! ;)**


End file.
